


Each Step In LIfe

by God_Of_Fabulousness



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Of_Fabulousness/pseuds/God_Of_Fabulousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a college AU which involves so much crack and drama (ones in shoujo mangas cuz why not?). Newt is sassy, Minho is the popular guy, Thomas is cute and Alby is just there. For the laughs and for the fangirl within me. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow shippers! I’m totally hyped for this story and here’s the first chapter! Someone (idk whether it was my friend or not) told me to make the chapters longer. Well this took up 4 pages totaling up to more than 2000 words. Hope I didn’t go overboard HAHAHAHA. Well there’s bound to be a lot of errors but feel free to give me a grammar lesson and point the mistakes out (not to harshly tho). I will be winging the chapters most of the time so if u want a chapter to be about something you want, feel free to give me a prompt. Helps me a lot anyways! Leave stuff behind, whatever you want and ENJOY!

One thing that Thomas was completely sure of was that he absolutely hated spiders. Well he disliked any kind of creepy crawlies in general but spiders just did for him. He can handle being near a moth for example but if he spots a spider, even if it’s a mile away, he would start freaking out, especially when the spider disappears to god knows where. He hated being touched by those weird creepers and if he can start screaming bloody murder about ants, he didn’t want to know how he’d cope being touched by a spider. He also hated supernatural elements despite not believing in them, though in his little panic moments (it happens all the time) he would start believing in almost everything. The thing was, supernatural elements were not real, if real then very rare, unlike spiders, the latter making Thomas wish on more than one occasion that they would be gold rare like those Yu-gi-oh cards in which Thomas had desperately tried to get.

He realised that he was very lucky for not being touched by a spider yet and as soon as he had thought that he regretted it. Almost every thought he had managed to turn against him and it happened all the time. The only thing that didn’t betray him was his academic abilities, having aced basically every subject in high school. His friend Newt was in second year of college and Thomas had jumped straight over freshman year into Newt’s year. And of course, he had also landed in the same college, making him feel so much better at the sort of having someone he knew in a very strange new place. Feeling the bus that he was on lurch to a stop, he snapped his attention out of his thoughts and stepped out of the bus with his luggage, muttering a thanks to the bus driver. He cursed his plane for arriving so late though he couldn’t do anything about it. Everyone in the dormitory would definitely be sleeping right now, and being the person Thomas was, he knew he would somehow just fuck up. Checking his watch, he sighed at the time, it was 12 am. He took in the grand, stern design of the college and raised his eyebrows at the name: Wicked College. He chose not to question the choices behind the name and trudged to the principal’s office inside the main office building. He wondered and created the image that the principal would be more or less something like the tyrannical and manipulative principal he read from a manga with the octopus teacher. The school was unnecessarily massive and he knew it would be a pain to get around to classes. 

Stopping in front of the principal’s office, Thomas felt restless and a bit sick from the nervousness and tiredness he felt. He read the same imprinted on the gold plaque and sighed. "Ava Paige huh?" He thought to himself, "sounds like goddamn avocados! What were his or her parents thinking?" Sighing again, he drew up possibly the fakest smile in the world and knocked. Hearing a faint come in, he opened the door and entered the room. 

“You must be the new student, Thomas I presume?” spoke the principal with a tint of interest in her voice as she drew her full attention to the young man in front of her, abandoning her work for the moment.

“Yes ma’am, I'm Thomas,” confirmed Thomas as he shifted lightly, feeling awkward just standing there in front of the door. 

“I must say, you have transferred at quite a… strange time I must say, and I am regarding both the arrival and transfer time,” said Ms. Paige looking pointedly at the clock then back at Thomas. Before he could reply, she continued on. “But since your high school recommended and pushed for your arrival so much and your academic results were simply outstanding, I’m sure there would be no problems in your stay at this college. It’s the middle of the first term so we haven’t gone too far into the curriculum yet though perhaps mixing in would be a bit difficult but I’ve heard that you have a friend here so there’s not much for us to worry about. I’ll be giving you this package, which has your room number and keys in it. School doesn’t till after tomorrow so your roommate will give you a tour and hopefully explain some of your questions, which I’m sure you have plenty of. It is quite late now and I’m sure you are tired so off you go now and I would like to say, welcome to Wicked College,” the principal finished with a polite smile, before going back to her work. Thomas muttered a thanks, grabbed the package and left the room.

The male dormitory wasn’t hard to find although it was incredibly far away. Stopping in front of the entrance, he felt even more nervous and tired, an ominous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. His eyebrows rose again at the name chosen for the dormitory, The Glade. “What the hell is wrong with these names?” he muttered, shaking his head. He opened the door and entered the dormitory, taking in the interior design and gasped, wincing at the echo it immediately caused. Although the entire building looked like a goddamn 5 star hotel, there was a fatal problem. Due to the middle of the building being hollow, anything can cause a ridiculously loud echo, not to mention the ground was marble and that was something, which thoroughly enjoyed making echoes. Thomas shuddered to think what amount of noise several hundred rowdy, thirsty and horny boys would make in the morning. Now he knew why the boys’ dormitory was placed so far away. Deciding to carry his luggage instead of dragging it against the floor he made his way, grimacing at the echo the ding of the elevator caused. Opening the package he got, he took out his keys and read the number on it: 69… Refusing to make any comments he silently put his keys in his pocket and went up to level 6. He wondered what his roommate would be like, but it would have to wait till morning. No way he was going to wake a person up at 1 in the morning just to say hello. Feeling even worse and the dread in his stomach getting heavier, he trudged his way to the room, unlocking the door and stepped in.

He saw a shadow drop onto him and he froze on the spot. Thinking it was probably nothing, he tried to swat the thing on him away, but stopped when his fingers touched something furry, something that was alive and something that felt very much like a spider. His brain stopped working for the moment before he felt the thing move and crawled inside his shirt. His brain snapped into action Thomas screamed the loudest he’s ever screamed, jerking the other person and possibly the entire world awake. It wasn’t those manly screams; it was those high- pitched girly ones, which were terrifyingly loud.

He barely registered the other person in the room leaping up looking very pissed but he ignored it, as he was too busy trying to take his clothes off, making his roommate looking very confused. He felt the spider moving again this time lower and he panicked even more. He tried to tell the other person to help instead of just sitting there but his couldn’t speak as he was screaming. "Ohmygod what if the spider crawled into my body and laid eggs, what if I turn into a giant spider hybrid because of this, what if I die, what if I get bitten!” thought Thomas as a million other what ifs ran through his mind. His tired self just couldn’t take it anymore and Thomas snapped, breaking down into tears choking out a broken spider before going back to what was both screaming and crying. He sensed his roommate jump from where he was sitting and ran over to Thomas, who vaguely registered footsteps and shouting from outside the room and that his roommate was only in his boxers 

He felt his shirt being tugged from his body but he realized that something way worse was happening: the spider went inside his pants. He cried even louder and started tugging at his jeans, cursing at the buttons and yelling in pain when his finger got caught in the zipper. Then he felt his hands swatted away and his jeans were discarded effortlessly. Not feeling the spider on him anymore, he stopped screaming but kept crying and clung onto the person in front. He heard him mutter a swear word before putting one of his arms around Thomas as if reassuring him. It worked and he dropped down to light sobs.

He could feel his sanity returning to a level where he’s vision cleared back up and wasn’t panicking anymore. The murmurs, whispers and shouts around him were beginning to irritate him as he burrowed his deeper into the chest presented in front of him. The whispers started getting louder and more insistent tearing him up again; causing the person he was clinging onto to flinch in surprise and pull him into a hug, rubbing his back.

“WHAT THE SHUCK IS HAPPENING HERE! MOVE YOU BLOODY SHANKS BEFORE I MOVE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL AND HELP ME ALBY! I HEARD TOMMY SCREAM, WHAT DID YOU DO MINHOOO I SWEAR-“ Thomas heard a very familiar voice shout from amongst the crowds and looked up to see Newt standing there with his mouth agape, staring in horror. He was about to greet the slim blonde but he was cut off.

“Wait Newt this isn’t-“ Minho meekly tried to explain but he could see Newt was having none of it. An angry Newt wasn’t something you would exactly want to cross paths with.

“NO DON’T GO EXPLAINING, I HAVE EYES AND I CAN SEE EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! GET OFF HIM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!” and with that Newt ran over and kicked Minho in the stomach making Thomas lose his hold on him in shock.

Feeling the source of heat and security leave him, Thomas started tearing up one again, making Newt look at him in shock. Not wanting to let go of the boy, which Newt had called Minho, he ran over and jumped onto the groaning boy who had just managed to sit himself up only to be pushed down by a crying Thomas. 

“Wait, what?! Tell me what is happening this instant Minho. No actually wait a sec… GET OUT YOU BLOODY SHANKS AND LEAVE US ALONE! NO NOT YOU ALBY U BLOCKHEAD STAY BEHIND WITH ME!” Newt shouted at the other boys of the dormitory.

Newt waited as they left until he plopped himself down onto the floor and looked expectantly at Minho before bringing his attention to a very satisfied Thomas. He smiled sweetly at him in which Thomas excitedly smiled and waved back, not leaving Minho’s arms one bit.

“Start explaining Minho,” said Newt as he inspected his nails. 

“Well I was woken up by his scream and a giant-ass spider fell onto him so I went and helped him err… strip… yea,” Minho finished off looking very worried as Newt’s eyes hardened at the last word.

“Sigh well I guess it’s the truth cuz Tommy won’t usually act like this,” Newt sighed rubbing his temples, “I think this is the worst one yet but somehow the fasted recovery.”

“Hah yea, what happened to being badass? I mean I get the cute part-“ Minho stopped horrified with what he said and a very prominent blush on his handsome features. Newt’s eyes widened by a fraction before he started laughing and rolling around on the floor.

“S-Shut up Newt!” Minho blushed even harder at the sight of his laughing friend, “I don’t like him, I’ve literally just met him ohmigosh NEWT!”

“Yes yes whatever you say Minmin AHAHAHAHAHA! Don’t worry I’ll allow it for now since you’ve somehow managed to calm him and get him to trust you so easily. I mean the longest I’ve had to calm him down was an entire night and the shortest was 1 hour and from what I see, or heard, you’ve seemed to manage to do it the moment the spider was gone. So I’m proud. Though you two have to promise to make me the best man at your wedding or I’ll kill you AHAHAHAHAHA,” laughed Newt as Minho’s face turned a shade darker.

Sighing, Minho decided not to reply, as it would trigger another set of comebacks he won’t be able to defend against. Newt smirked as if reading his mind and said, “Thomas is even better at me in arguing AND fighting so best not to anger him. He turns into an absolute beast when in action. Last time he fought, the guy went into a coma for about a week. Excellent times I must say.” 

Minho sighed and realised that Thomas was asleep already though his death grip on Minho hasn’t loosened and Minho couldn’t pry it off either. Newt wasn’t lying when he said Thomas was strong. Sighing yet again, he stood up, carrying Thomas in a bridal style surprised at how light he is and placed both of them onto the bed, drawing the blankets on top, ignoring Alby’s creepy and prodding stare and Newt’s coos. 

“What? Practice starts early you know? Cant screw up on the big day can I?” smirks Minho, shutting down Newt’s comebacks for the first time, “Well whatever, it’s like 2 in the morning, go to sleep even if tomorrow is a day off.”

Huffing, Newt dragged Alby off his ass and onto the bed, which was supposed to be Thomas’s. Confused, Minho raised his eyebrows at the pair in which Newt was looking nonchalant and Alby was blushing like crazy. 

“What? How do you think Thomas was going to react tomorrow morning? He knows me well so it will be not as awkward and easier for him to calm down when he’s normal,” answered Newt blandly, “plus, he needs to unpack, and I can tell you, he is absolutely horrendous at it. If it weren’t for me, his bedroom back at home would be stuffed with random useless shit.”

Pulling a face at the thought, Minho shrugged and turned off the light. That cut the conversation right then and breathing evened out amongst the four people in the room.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this part which is in Minho's pov. i couldn't shove it in chapter one so its chapter 1.5. That's pretty confusing but lol wuteves. It's short so sorry. But chapter 2 is right there and i can tell you that it's loonnnggg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhooooo

Minho woke abruptly to the sound of screaming and he definitely didn’t feel pleased being woken up that way. he sat up and glared at the person in the doorway. He wasn’t sure whether the person was dying or fangirling. He knew he had hardcore female stalkers in this school but he has never been attacked inside his own room. How did the person enter the room anyway? When the said person started or attempted to strip, his brain froze in terror. “No, what, what the fuck?! Nononono…” he didn’t know what to do and just sat there which seemed to make the person even more distressed. So the stalker over there is a exhibitionist, attention seeker and a trespasser… 

Just as he thought this couldn’t get any worse, he started crying and Minho just couldn’t be in more shock. When he heard the person sob out spider he thought, “Oh…” and leapt straight in action. He was part of the track team so getting across the room didn’t need much effort and he got straight to work, helping the damsel in distress rid of his clothes. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him and he groaned inwardly. But he couldn’t help but notice that the boy was no doubt extremely cute and his heart thumped a little quicker much to the boy’s confusion. Pushing the thought and feeling away, he returned to help, this time, in discarding the jeans.


	3. Chapter 2: Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey chapter 2 in chapter 3? LOL. I went totally overboard with this chapter. it has like 4708 words. Idk even how that happened, but enjoy!

Thomas woke up groggily, feeling strange but incredibly confortable and warm. Shifting a bit, he tried to move but realized that some sort of weight held him down. He was too sleepy and dismissed it until he heard a giggle from the other side of the room. Trying to wrap his head around who the owner of the giggle was, he figured out it was Newt and his brain snapped into full attention. When Newt giggles, it can only mean that something absolutely terrible has happened. Turning his head around, Thomas had identified that the weight, which was holding him down, was, in fact a person- a very handsome person who was only in his boxers. He also took note of how close the other person was. If Thomas were to lean forward a bit, their lips would touch. He stared mesmerized and wondered how soft and moist the lips would feel on his own. Lost in his thoughts, he leaned forward unconsciously, until a cough broke him out of his thoughts.

“Ayy, making a move so early eh? Well it’s early in the relationship AND in the morning. Well I can’t blame you, I mean he IS the most popular in this college and unless you want hordes of angry fangirls chasing after you and hunting you down, I suggest you keep that look outta your eyes. And plus you two are barely friends; in fact you probably don’t even know his NAME. So chill down and take things slow. And you realize that you have luggage to unpack and clothes to dress right?” said Newt with a knowing smirk as he lay next to another person who was also asleep. Thomas blushed wildly as he realized the situation he was in and oh god he hated Newt some times.

“Well, does it look like I can move?! C’mon, if you are going to just sit there and tease me, why don’t you help me a bit here? This person weighs a ton,” scowled Thomas as he turned to glare at Newt.

“Hmm? Who weights a ton?” Minho said as he woke up and shifted around. Minho was quite a light sleeper and he usually woke at this time anyway. He smirked as he could tell that Thomas was blushing furiously although he was turned away from Minho.

“N-n-nothing!” stuttered Thomas as he sat up abruptly and started inching towards the edge of the bed. He forgot that the bed was single sized and promptly fell off with a startled yelp, triggering laughter around the room and waking Alby up. 

“Oh my god guys, it’s only 6 in the morning and it’s a day off! What are you thinking?” Alby asked incredulously, glancing back at forth between a groaning Thomas and the other two who were laughing their ass off.

“Haha sorry about waking you up man, it’s just that this greenie here is being a giant cutie pie,” laughed Minho, as he roughly ruffled Thomas’s hair.

“Greenie? What the f-“ 

“Shuck,” Alby cut in, making Thomas even more confused.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just the terminology our grade uses. You will get used to it, green bean. I see that we haven’t introduced ourselves yet. I’m Minho and it seems that I’ll be your roommate for the rest of your college years so better hurry and get used to me,” said Minho as he gave Thomas a casual, lopsided grin, which made his heart stop at the sight.

Spluttering, Thomas managed to choke out, “Err I’m Thomas and I’m really sorry about last night, I mean waking you up and all that…”

“Hah, you didn’t just wake him up, you woke the entire dormitory up. This shank over here is Alby and he’s my boyfriend. I wonder when you’ll get yours Thomas~” said Newt in a teasing voice, giving him a wink in the process. “No need to be so panicked Tommy, everyone in this room is gay. Well hurry and get dressed you two, touring this school isn’t exactly the easiest.” And with that Newt left the room cackling and dragging Alby with him. After the pair left, an awkward silence filled the room, before Minho breaking it with a cough.

“Well let’s get down to work then. You get changed while I do my stuff in the bathroom… or do you want to shower with me?” said Minho with a mischievous smile, making Thomas blush profusely.

“W-w-well then get OUT!” shrieked Thomas, flailing his arms and legs around. Laughing, Minho walked to the bathroom, sending him a wink before disappearing inside. Thomas is left in the room feeling very flustered and his heart beating strangely fast.

Sighing, he got dressed, putting on the red hoodie and black leather skinny jeans he wore yesterday and sat on Minho’s bed waiting for his return. After what seems like 30 minutes, Minho walked out, bathroom steaming behind him.

“You took a shower?” asked Thomas, trying to not let his eyes wonder all over his body. The resistance was futile and he was just left with trying to make his stare not too obvious. That didn’t work either and Minho’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Try not to stare too much shank. Don’t want the girls hosting a witch hunt in this school,” Minho said casually, laughing it off, but Thomas could sense some truth behind his words and his face blanched. 

“Don’t worry too much about it. They won’t attack if I’m near so in that case just stick close to me. Either way it’s a win, win situation for you, unless you get out of my sight. Don’t worry I’ll still be at your funeral,” said Minho chuckling.

“Are they that bad? I mean I am a guy- I mean I am gay and all that, but it’s not like they’ll know right…?” questioned Thomas. Back at his old school, the girls were all extremely sweet. His friend Teresa was a strong girl but soft hearted to the ones she loved and cared about. It seemed a bit over the top with these girls.

Minho shook his head and thought, “Thomas is really a greenie. He’s going to suffer if he doesn’t know well enough about this school.”

“Not that bad eh? I remember last time a boy called Ben got really close to me and the girls went crazy and did shit like blackmailing and beat him up. It got so bad that he went crazy and had to be admitted to a mental hospital. Newt and Alby weren’t targeted cuz obviously they were with each other. Well whatever you do don’t go anywhere near the girl’s dormitory. We call that place the maze and every month, the girls go into a process we call the Changing and they become Grievers. They return to normal of course, but we don’t know for how long and it’s extremely unpredictable. They can roam anywhere of course so make sure you avoid them. Bad thing is, you usually can’t tell the difference all the time so it’s very scary,” said Minho is a very solemn tone, drying his hair off at the same time too. Hearing this Thomas started laughing uncontrollably, cracking Minho into a grin too.

“Hey, I’m being serious you know. Everything that I’ve said is true , well whatever,” said Minho, rolling his eyes, grin still plastered on his face, “well are you going to do the bathroom? Or would you rather watch me dress then?” Shutting Thomas up immediately, he flipped him the finger before running off into the bathroom.

When Thomas exited, Minho was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, dressed in a simply red V-neck and black skinny jeans, much like Thomas’s. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help but just stare at him. He had no idea of what is happening to him right now.

“Are you going to just keep standing there and stare at me all day or are we going to go and meet up with Newt and Alby?” said Minho as he sat up, running his hand through his hair.

Spluttering, Thomas grabbed his keys and phone, opening the door to leave, but not without waiting for Minho of course. Flashing him a thankful smile, Minho grabbed his own keys and phone and Thomas shut the door behind them. Jogging at a synchronized pace, these two ran down the stairs to meet up with Newt and Alby. 

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? THOMAS DON’T TELL ME THE TIME WAS SPENT ON STARING AT MINHO!” yelled Newt as he jumped up from Alby’s lap. The instant blush on Thomas told Newt the answer and he groaned loudly, pulling on his hair. “I take that you haven’t packed either…”

“Aha…haha…ha…. No,” muttered Thomas as he half hid behind Minho. 

“YOU NEVER CHANGE I SWEAR TO GOD!” yelled Newt as he landed a kick straight in Thomas’s crotch, causing him to scream and double over in pain. “Okay, we’ll unpack later, let’s start the tour,” said Newt and he walked away ignoring someone who is very much in pain. 

“Err… what about him…?” Minho asked nervously, His face whitened considerably when Newt turned around and smirked evilly.

“You’re carrying him of course,” said Newt, his smile widening even more, “It ain’t like I’m carrying him. Don’t even think about getting Alby to do it.”

Sighing, Minho picked him up and tried to ignore the blush on his face and the stares around him. Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around Minho’s neck, still squirming from the pain. He was very much aware that this was his second time being carried, and through his fuzzy- mind, he unwittingly tried to hide by burying his face into Minho’s chest. 

The first few minutes of the tour around the male territory or “The Glade” went past in a haze but as the pain started clearing, Thomas’s brain had also started clearing. He knew he could walk but he didn’t want to be out of Minho’s arms. It was too confortable and warm and felt really safe. But of course, Newt noticed and his smile just couldn’t be wiped off. Thomas couldn’t help but notice how toned Minho was, how nice his chest felt every time it rose and sank accordingly to his breaths, how slender his neck was and oh god, those ARMS. He felt a strong urge to reach out and just feel up these arms, or better yet, trace his tongue along the muscles and place bites all over them.

“That’s sexual harassment Thomas, you’ll get arrested,” said Newt with an ever knowing smile, making Thomas flinch and blush visibly at his own thoughts. Newt’s now serious voice shook him out of his thoughts again, “Thomas, you need to walk on your own now. You don’t want a girl to see you getting carried by Minho. Hell will break lose.”

“Newt’s right, you have to walk by yourself now. It’s too dangerous outside our territory,” said Minho as he started to set Thomas down. Out of instinct, he whined at the lose of contact and heat, making Minho raise his eyebrows in amusement and Newt to start laughing loudly. Alby could only shake his head in exasperation at the trio. 

“You want me to carry you that bad greenie? Sorry, but that’ll have to happen later when we are back in The Glade,” smirked Minho, sending Thomas a wink, making him blush harder, which triggered Minho to start laughing as well. “Oh god why does his laughter have to sound so beautiful,” thought Thomas and immediately he knew that he needed therapy. Lots of it. 

“Guys let’s finish giving this greenie a tour first. Classes are starting tomorrow and it’ll be a giant stick in the ass if he doesn’t know his way around,” sighed Alby as he knocked Newt and Minho on the head as a warning. If Thomas could, he would shower Alby with kisses and thanks right now for saving his ass, but knowing Newt will probably kill him, he decided against the idea. 

“Well, let’s see what classes he has. Makes it easier for the tour,” said Minho, signaling Thomas to get out his schedule and check. Gathering around Thomas, the group 4 inspected his schedule, nodding in approval at the classes.  
“Well, you have almost all your classes with us. Art, you have me, music you have with Minho and woodworks with Alby. Dayum, you are a pretty lucky kid aren’t ya? First you land in the same school with me, then you get to share the same room with Minho and now all your classes will have someone who you know,” whistled Newt, reading Thomas’s schedule once again to make sure nothing important has been missed.

“I’ve been wanting to ask this, but why is it so dangerous to be around with Minho?” asked Thomas. 

“It’s cuz he’s the most popular person in the school and in the entire female community, they believe that he belongs to everyone and falling in love with him was forbidden. There’s like only one fanboy and that’s Gally. Better to avoid him, in fact avoid everyone who is with the grievers because everyone is a douche there. Especially Brenda, that bitch is the leader of the fangirls and fanboy and thinks she’s top shit,” said Newt, with a bitter tone in his voice, while Minho only sighed.

“So basically every female and Gally in this school is bat shit crazy?” said Thomas incredulously, only to feel even more confused when all three nodded their head vigorously. 

“Yes, I’ve said that many many times Thomas. You’ll understand the situation better when we leave The Glade. There’s not much we can actually put into words,” sighed Alby as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Thomas was curious- way too curious in fact, and the others could sense it. Newt was close to kicking him in the balls again just to shut him up. As Thomas opened his mouth again, Newt acted up and started walking briskly, making Thomas hold onto his questions.

“C’mon ya shanks, we need to unpack and supply Thomas with his necessities remember? He’s 100% going to have a lot of useless shit in his suitcase. Let’s just get this over and done with,” said Newt. Not being able to find a comeback, Thomas simply grunted and followed along. The pace slowed to a walk when they reached the school building and Thomas immediately understood what the others meant. Everyone (the girls) was staring at Minho, some even sending glares at Thomas. They had a hungry, greedy look in their eyes, making him feel cornered. The feeling slightly opened Thomas’s animalistic, violent side and he was able to snap a remark at one of the girls, Newt placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder, sending a warning look. He bit on his tongue to stop himself and only growled quietly in annoyance. Despite he held his temper back, any disturbances would immediately make him snap. The three others could feel his intimidation and couldn’t help but shudder in fear, even Newt who was known to be one of the best at fighting. 

They made haste and quickly gave Thomas a tour of the school until they reached their last destination: the cafeteria. There, loud, annoying chattering blasted itself at Thomas as they stepped inside the room. He could spot a giant group of girls with a boy in the midst. He quickly identified the girl who was obviously in the center of the attention to be Brenda and the boy was no doubt, Gally. One look at him and Thomas’s mood darkened. His laugh was disgusting unlike Minho’s, which rang like bells. Not to mention that his face was also hideous, especially those eyebrows of his. The girl who was Brenda also annoyed him. She wore way too much make up and her clothes were too skimpy. Well, Thomas DID used to work as a stripper but at least he didn’t behave the same way as she was. “Pretentious fucks,” muttered Thomas under his breath, getting un-approving glares from Newt and Alby. Knowing that Thomas would cause A LOT of trouble if one of them riled him up, they tried to make their way as fast and as stealthily as possible. It didn’t work and Gally, one of the worst possible people alive, noticed them.

“Oh hey, if it isn’t the GREENIE,” sneered Gally, making the rest of his group laugh.

“Sorry Gally we are in a-“Newt tried to say but he was cut off by Thomas.

“Well what do you want, UGLY,” Thomas sneered back, he was quickly losing his temper. The other members tried to pull him away, but he was already making his way to Gally.

“HA! UGLY? Isn’t that too much of a big word for you, BOBCUT? You don’t even look half as good as me,” cackled Gally, receiving snickers and nods from his little group.

“Trust me, I don’t even want to look like you. You think you’re so handsome? Have you seen your EYEBROWS? You just called me stupid right? Well, why don’t I use your eyebrows so that I can learn all about angles?! Also lend me your face while you are at it so I know exactly what NOT to draw during art class. Your face is so disproportioned that even South FUCKING Korea can’t help your sorry ass!” Thomas retorted, his voice gradually getting louder. Gally’s expression turned more and more hostile but he just kept talking. “Honestly, I feel sorry for MINHO! Having such a REPULSIVE admirer amongst his midst! You think Minho will pick someone like YOU? How bout you and wish upon your BITCH-ASS birthday cake and go pray to God everyday, because it ain’t happening and it NEVER will!” Thomas finished, his was so close to snapping and beating the crap out of Gally. The other males in the cafeteria, including Thomas’s little group, who was watching from the sidelines, started snickering, making Gally red in embarrassment and anger. 

“You think you are all high and shit huh? Ya shank, I’ll beat your ass up all the way to next week,” spat Gally, making Thomas crack up in amusement.

“Beat ME? Did I just hear something? YOU want to beat ME up?” sneered Thomas before grabbing Gally’s collar and looking at him dead straight in the eyes, a menacing aura started rolling off Thomas, “Listen here pretty boy, I can and I will beat your ass straight to your funeral. Step down and know your place, because I can tell you that I am stronger and have more experience.” Things had started turning serious and Minho tried to stop Thomas but was held back by Newt who had a look of warning and fear in his eyes, which surprised Minho. Reluctantly, he didn’t move from his spot and continued to watch. 

Clearly overtaken by his anger, Gally didn’t step down but in fact decided to say or rather confess something, which made Thomas snap completely.

“Haha, stronger than me? I clearly heard you scream and cry over the little prank I pulled yesterday,” said Gally with an overconfident smirk on his face.

Holding a little suspicion, Thomas gruffly asked, “What prank?”

“Oh, just thought you would like to meet my friend, Albert,” said Gally in a sickly voice. As soon that sentence was delivered, a spider crawled out of his sleeve and Thomas immediately clicked everything together and his self-control shattered in pieces. He punched Gally right in the face, knocking him onto the floor. The room was frozen except for Thomas as nobody expected him to punch, especially that hard. Grabbing a fork from the table, he stabbed the spider, which also stabbed Gally’s hand in the process making him howl in pain. Gally’s howl woke Minho from the shock and he shouted Thomas’s name just as he was about to bring the fork down again, this time aimed at the neck. Flinching at Minho’s voice he stabbed right the spot next to Gally’s neck, not missing completely either as blood from a shallow but long cut starting dripping onto the floor. 

“Next time I won’t miss. Provided that there is a next time,” said Thomas through gritted teeth and he left, leaving Gally panting in shock and anger. He couldn’t believe that he got his ass handed to him by a complete Greenie. Getting up, he threw the now dead spider onto the floor and glared at everyone who stared. Despite getting beaten, Gally was still one of the strongest in the school and wasn’t someone who you should mess with unless you are Alby, Minho, Newt or Thomas. Sensing his glares , Thomas turned to Gally with his own glare, which made him turn his eyes to the floor on reflex. He gritted his teeth, hating how he feared Thomas so much. “I’m going to get revenge someday but not today,” he stubbornly thought as he watched the group of four leave the cafeteria. 

They toured the rest of the college briskly, and began returning to The Glade around an hour later. Although he was still angry, it was better than before and now he is able to think and act rationally… or not. He had the sudden urge to touch Minho’s arms, or rather, be in these arms. He wanted to be carried again, but since Minho can’t do anything outside the Glade, it made him even more pissed, an aura oozing out again. Minho started to pick up the pace, making everyone else flinch in surprise and hastily increase their own pace in order to keep up. Seeing Minho move so fast away from him made Thomas sad, the sudden change in emotions was evident and was easily picked up by the others but the pace had not dropped.

They came into an abrupt stop once they were behind the closed door of The Glade, making Thomas bump into something or someone hard. With a surprised yelp, he started tripping and was expected to fall onto something hard but instead he was lifted and was in something really soft and warm and nice and beautiful and… basically he was in Minho’s arms. His mood lifted up instantly and Thomas latched himself onto Minho and started nuzzling his neck, making him chuckle in amusement. 

“Could feel you stare at my arm miles away, ya shank. Thought that the faster we get back, the faster you get to be carried by me. Sorry if I made you sad,” said Minho with a teasing but playful smile. Thomas bonked Minho lightly on his forehead and muttered something like a ‘stupid’ before going back to his resting position with his head against his neck. Newt decided to make a mental note of how Minho simply works magic on Thomas.

“Are you two sure you aren’t married?” asked Newt incredulously, earning blushes and weak glares at him. “I mean, Alby and I are together and I swear you two just skipped the dating part.” Alby started blushing too and Newt found himself surrounded by three tomato- looking idiots. “Well, since ya’ll have so much energy right now, let’s go and start unpacking Thomas’s shit. Trust me, we need all these energy,” said Newt as he started making his way into the dormitory, ignoring the insults from Thomas.

\-----------------

“Oh my god Thomas, please explain why your duffel bag is bigger than your suitcase,” Newt said the moment he laid his eyes on Thomas’s luggage.

“It’s cuz it’s filled with necessities like clothes, shoes and stuff,” Thomas said matter-of-factly. When he said that, Newt’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull and his threw his arms up in exasperation.

“You are seriously telling me that this giant ass suitcase is full of random shit,” Not waiting for Thomas’s reply, he stomped over and flung opened the suitcase. He felt like he was about to faint and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply 10 times. 

The art and crafts materials in there, Newt understood, but more than a quarter of the suitcase was occupied by a large box. He prayed that it was not filled with what he thought it was and he slowly took the box out and dramatically opened it. It was exactly what Newt didn’t want it to be. The box was filled with cards, Yugioh and Vanguard cards to be more precise. 

“Thomas Green,” said Newt with a menacing smile, “May I ask why do you have this here?” Thomas turned bright red as Alby and Minho tried to hold their laughter while watching this exchange go on between them. He was about to speak but was cut off. “Yea, yea let me guess, you thought you might needed it, but thing is, I don’t see any 12 year old here so your argument is invalid. Reality is, you couldn’t really part with these cards because I quote, “it took such a long time to get these cards and plus they are so pretty and shiny, why would I get rid of them?” Knowing what Newt had said was true, Thomas could only resort to pouting, He was just about to remark again, when something very interesting caught his attention.  
“Ayyy Thomas. I never know you were into these stuff ehhh?” Newt said teasingly as he reached into the suitcase. 

“What stuff?” asked Thomas suddenly having very bad feeling about this.

“Don’t pretend to me innocent. I’m talking about these erotic books you have here,” deadpanned Newt as he pulled out a stack of them. Laughter couldn’t be held in anymore and Minho and Alby were rolling around laughing, while Thomas’s face turned even more red and started spluttering. 

“No wait I DID NOT pack this! Teresa or Chuck or both did this!” yelled Thomas as he leapt up onto his feet, but tripped himself over in the process. 

“Oh stop lying Thomas. We all know you LOVE these stuff. Let’s see what books you have, Cock-sucking trilogies-“ Newt was cut of by a singing Thomas, who was trying to drown out Newt’s readings. He chuckled and turned back to search his suitcase more and he found something even more interesting… or disturbing. 

“Oh DUDE! What is this? Boku No Pico?! Oh my god you actually like this shit? Dude that’s creepy,” Newt said, causing more laughter and Thomas simply gave up trying to take it from his hand.

“I DIDN’T PACK THIS I SWEAR! TERESA AND CHUCK DID IT OHMYGOD I HATE YOU ALL!” wailed Thomas, trying to prove himself innocent. Seeing that it wasn’t working, he decided to plop right on top of Minho. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say Tomtom. Well whether you are into these or not, I don’t see how you really need them, considering who your roommate is. You don’t even need to fap anymore, just ask him for a roll of his abs when you are hard and you’ll come immediately,” mocked Newt, flashing one of those teeth-sparkling advertisement smiles. Thomas chucked one of the ero books at Newt and it landed on the floor with the worst possible pages open, causing all four extremely responsible and sensible adults to scream and duck for cover. 

The erotic stuff were carefully moved and locked away in a place no one will every find, which was underneath Thomas’s bed despite his protests. They got back to work, unpacking and storing away Thomas’s useless stuffs. He had also forgotten to bring tops with him except for the hoodie he wore on the trip so he has to wear Minho’s clothes for the moment, not that he complained. They didn’t finish until much much later as connecting the Play Station took up a lot of time and playing on it took away 2 hours as well. By the time they had finished and bid farewells, it was already 10. After cleaning themselves up and goofing around for another good 30 minutes, it was 11:30 and both were extremely tired. Sleep fell quickly and Thomas was extremely chill about starting school tomorrow, much to his own surprise.


End file.
